


12 / 29 / 2017

by aliensarerealcool



Category: Original Work
Genre: Agender Character, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-binary character, Violence, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensarerealcool/pseuds/aliensarerealcool
Summary: They didn’t know where they were going, just as long as it wasn’t there.





	12 / 29 / 2017

A scream ripped from their throat as they were thrown across the taxi, the side of their body slamming into the interior. Hearing the squeal of metal as the roof was ripped off the New York taxi, Nicolas’ body started to tremble. The blonde grabbed the door handle and shoved themself out of the car, making a break for it down the city street. The sound of shoes slapping against concrete was loud as they ran, not daring to look behind them. They didn’t know where they were going, just as long as it wasn’t there.  
  
Weaving in and out of people and vehicles, by the time they reached a fifth intersection their lungs were screaming for air. The putrid smell of rotten eggs wafted into their nostrils, causing them to gag, a wheeze leaving them as they inhaled. Before they could realise what was happening, their body was slammed against a building, forcing all the air our of their lungs. Nicolas lay on the ground, stunned, adrenaline still coursing through their veins, their hearing muffled from the loud  _thud, thud_  of their heart.  
  
After what felt like an hour, Nicolas heaved themself up off of the ground, stumbling as they walked, trying to gain speed again. Forcing their body to go despite the pain in their muscles, they refused to give up, so they ran as much as they could for as long as they could. They had no weapons on them other than a small pocket knife and that wouldn’t prove to be very useful against something that could toss them around like a doll. Running away was the best thing they could do for the time being.  
  
Coming up to a bike rack, Nicolas grabbed the handlebars of a bike, hoping to whatever they could that some idiot forgot to lock up their bike. To their pleasure and relief, the bike pulled away from the iron rack. Swinging their leg over the side of the frame, they sat back on the saddle, pushing off the ground with their foot and pedaling as hard and as fast as they could.  
  
By the time they had reached their way to Water Mill, the stolen bike was thrown out from under them and they went over the handlebars and crashed into the gravel, scraping their skin in multiple places. A large hand came down and picked their body up off the ground, fat fingers wrapping around their small frame and squeezing. Nicolas howled in pain and fear at the action, wriggling their body as much as they could within the grasp of the monster. Once the squeezing finally stopped after a few minutes, the blonde had a sliver of relief before being shook then tossed roughly onto the snow covered ground.  
  
Nicolas opted to stay as quiet as possible for the remainder of the monster’s brutality, saying a silent prayer to any of the gods that were willing to listen. The blonde shook in fear as they lay in the snow bank, biting their lip to stop themself from crying out in pain. Their entire body ached from head to toe, the cold temperature not aiding in the relief of their pain.  
  
Over thirty minutes had passed since the attack. Nicolas still lay frozen in the snow, tears falling from their eyes. Their body shook gently in a futile attempt to warm up; a trembling hand reaching into the pocket of their jacket, pulling out a cell phone. Turning on the device, the screen lit up. With numb fingers, Nicolas pressed the “emergency call” button on the screen, typing in a four digit pass code. Scrolling though their contacts, they pressed the contact they were calling before bringing the phone up to their ear. Hearing the dial tone buzz in their ear, the phone rang four times before a recording sounded.  
  
 _“You’ve reached Jake Fields. I can’t come to the phone right now, so please leave a message. Bye!”_  
  
 ** _Beep._**  
  
That wasn’t good. That wasn’t good at all.  
  
With chattering teeth and a trembling voice, Nicolas spoke hoarsely into the microphone.  
  
“J-Jake, pick up. It’s Nicolas. Please p-p-pick up the phone. I…I can’t move. So-Something attacked m-me. Jake, please….. I-I’m scared……” 


End file.
